


Agent Emrys Cover and Introduction

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Agent Emrys [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Agent Emrys**

Merlin is a secret agent with a mission. His new assignment is to be the valet to the Pendragon Prince.

This was written as a series of one shot and ficlets in response to weekly prompts from Camelot Drabble Community on LiveJournal from May to July 2015.

1\. The New Mission (engaged/release)

2\. One Less Complication (song prompt)

3\. Welcome to Camelot, Agent (sunset)

4\. The Prince's Secret (moonlight)

5\. It Happens Every Spring (spring)

6\. The Perfect Ruse (Picnic in the sun)

7\. A Moment of Hesitation (Truth)

8\. Consequences of Love (Writer's Choice)

9\. In Threes (inevitable)

10\. Search for More Questions (search)

11\. The Spreading Mystery (impassive)

12\.  Mission Accomplished (I’m Here)


End file.
